1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series or multiple-contact terminal having a socket in which stationary contacts are arranged for cooperative engagement with switching contacts on an operating element.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Series terminals of that type are presently known in different versions or constructions; for example, as is disclosed in German Pat. No. 26 01 849.
Currently, series or multiple-contact terminals are also being marketed and which are constructed as fuse boxes or terminals; in essence, which possess contacts located between binding posts or terminals for a fuse insert which is to be positioned therein. Thus, in a known fuse terminal, such as that disclosed in German Published patent application No. 23 64 972, having a socket in the shape of a series or multiple-contact terminal, a pivot lever is supported so as to be pivotable about an axis and longitudinally displaceable due to the presence of an elongate aperture, and which is constructed as the bottom portion for a fuse insert. In the snapped-in condition, spring contacts provide for electrical contact with contact members located in the socket. Although, when in its withdrawn condition, the fuse insert can be exchanged without being subjected to voltage; nevertheless, in the base of the terminal there are exposed contact elements and, as a result, also the contact member which stands under voltage. Consequently, no protection is afforded against the inadvertent touching of voltage-carrying elements, so as to fail to fulfill safety requirements with regard to finger contact.